totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Nepalskie Góry - cz. 1
Świat Totalnej Porażki ''- ''Odcinek Trzydziesty Siódmy Samanta - '''Witajcie w kolejnym odcinku Świata Totalnej Porażki. Już dzisiaj półfinał. Zostały trzy osoby - Mike, Geoff i Dakota. W naszym kochanym, ostatnim Podsumowaniu odpadła Courtney, co szczerze nie było dziwne. A dzisiaj górzysty Nepal, czyli ostatni odcinek w Azji. Zapraszam. ' W przedziale Nr 1 W tym przedziale nie ma nikogo, ponieważ Mike poszedł do drugiego przedziału. W przedziale Nr 2 'Mike - '''Jak się cieszę, że jestem w półfinale. '''Geoff - '''Ja też, Bridgette, na pewno mi kibicuje. '''Mike - '''A mi Zoey. '''Dakota - '''A mi nikt, jak oglądałam wczoraj Podsumowanie, Cefasia wygadała Samowi, że już nie jesteśmy parą. Na pewno na mnie zagłosował. '''Mike - '''Jesteś tego pewna ? '''Dakota - '''Na 100% procent. '''Geoff - '''Jak uważacie, będzie kolejny sezon ? '''Mike - '''Jak by był........to bym się zgłosił. '''Dakota - '''Ja nie...mam tego dosyć. '''Geoff - '''Ale i tak czy siak Samanta, by wybrała kto będzie, a kto nie. '''Mike - '''Jeśli wo gule będzie. Samanta ciągle powtarza, że ma już dosyć tego programu. '''Dakota - '''Podobnie jak ja. '''Geoff - '''Ja kolejny sezon, chciałbym jakiś przygodowy. '''Dakota - '''Ja związany z urodą. '''Mike - '''A ja nie wiem, każdy był by fajny. '''Geoff - '''Oprócz mody i urody. '''Dakota - '''A wie ktoś wo gule jaka jest nagroda w tym programie ? '''Mike - '''10.000.000.000 $. '''Geoff - '''Dziesięć miliardów ?! '''Dakota - '''O, matko ja to muszę wygrać. '''Mike - '''Każdy by chciał. '''Dakota - '''Czym bardziej ja. Oby dzisiaj było proste zadanie. '''Geoff - '''Dzisiaj będziemy w Nepalu. '''Mike - '''Nie dobrze. '''Dakota - '''A co tam będzie ? '''Mike - '''Przecież w Nepalu i trochę w Chinach, leży najwyższa góra świata. '''Geoff - '''Sorry Dakota, ale sądzę, że dzisiaj odpadniesz. '''Dakota - '''Może nie będzie tak źle. '''Mike - '''Może, trzeba mieć nadzieję, że Samanta nie wymyśli trudnego zadania. '''Geoff - '''Bez przesady, chyba nie wejdziemy na ośmiotysięcznik. '''Dakota - '''No właśnie może będzie.......no nie wiem co wo góle jest w tym Nepalu ? '''Mike - '''W sumie nic, mały biedny kraj. '''Geoff - '''Biedny to on nie jest, popatrz na różne inne afrykańskie kraje. '''Mike - '''No racja. '''Geoff - '''Dobra, kiedy będzie śniadanie, jestem głodny. '''Dakota - '''Ja też bym coś zjadła....Mike, mogę iść do pierwszego przedziału ? '''Mike - '''Tylko ja tam mogę być....czyli nie. '''Dakota - '''Mogłam wczoraj wygrać. '''Geoff - '''Miałaś duże szanse. '''Dakota - '''Nie przesadzajcie.....widzowie mnie kochają. '''Mike - '''Po tym komentarzu nie byłbym tego pewny. '''Dakota - '''Serio ? (sarkazm) A myślisz, że to ktoś wo gule ogląda ? '''Mike - '''Sądzę, że tak. '''Geoff - '''Idziemy na stołówkę ? '''Mike - '''Do jadalni ? '''Dakota - '''Tak. Zobaczę mojego Jaydena. '''Mike - '''Twojego ? '''Geoff - '''Mogę się założyć, że już kogoś ma. '''Dakota - '''Na pewno nie, to idziemy ? '''Mike - '''Jak nas jeszcze nie wzywali to....nie wiem. '''Dakota - '''No proszę, chociaż sobie tam pogadamy, i przy okazji zobaczę Jaydena. '''Mike - '''No dobra. '''Geoff - '''To chodźcie. ''I poszli. W jadalni 'Jayden - '''Czemu jesteście tak wcześnie ? Jedzenie będzie za chwilę. '''Geoff - '''Przyszliśmy tu sobie pogadać. '''Jayden - '''Yyyyy. Dobra ? ''I usiedli przy jednym ze stolików. 'Dakota - '''Czy on nie jest słodki ? '''Mike - '''Niech zgadnę, miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia ? '''Dakota - '''Tak.... '''Geoff - '''Też tak chciałbym mieć z Bridgette. '''Mike - '''To jak u ciebie było ? '''Geoff - '''Sam już nie wiem, to było dawno. '''Dakota - '''Ochh....jaką wy tworzycie piękną parę, bez kłótni, bez sprzeczek.... '''Geoff - '''W sumie to czasem się kłócimy. '''Mike - '''Tak jest w każdym związku....może ty też byś wróciła do Sama ? '''Dakota - '''Nie przesadzajcie, podjęłam dobrą decyzję, a po drugie nie chcę znów być taka słodka. '''Geoff - '''Mocne słowa. ''Wtedy przychodzi do nich Jayden ze swoim trzema potrawami. 'Jayden - '''Dobra....gotowe....oto daal bhaat. '''Mike - '''Wygląda jak trochę jak......ryż. '''Jadyen - '''Bo to jest ryż, tylko, że sosem i z innymi rzeczami, więc za bardzo nie widać. '''Dakota - '''Może być dobre. '''Jayden - '''Smacznego. ''I poszedł. 'Geoff - '''Widać, że Jayden, jest dobrym kucharzem. '''Dakota - '''Bardzo....i do tego przystojnym. '''Mike - '''A do tego pierwszy raz w życiu jem takie orientalne potrawy. '''Dakota - '''Ja takie jem codziennie....w końcu jestem sławna. '''Geoff - '''Jakoś tego po tobie nie widać. '''Dakota - '''Ale zobacz, jestem dziewczyną, która najdalej zaszła. '''Mike - '''Mogę się założyć, że jakby nie Podsumowania, to w finale by były Heather lub Courtney. '''Geoff - '''Ja też tak sądzę. '''Dakota - '''No, ale Podsumowania są, będą i były. '''Mike - '''Może już ich w kolejnym sezonie nie będzie. '''Geoff - '''Jeśli wo gule będzie kolejny sezon. '''Samanta - '(przez głośniki) No dobrze, wylądowaliśmy w półfinale, czyli w Nepalu. Wysiądźcie z samolotu. 'Dakota - '''Proszę, proszę oby nie było zadania z górami. '''Geoff - '''Na bank będzie. ''I wyszli. Przed samolotem 'Samanta - '''Witajcie w Nepalu, a dokładniej w Katmandu. '''Dakota - '''Możesz po naszym języku ? '''Samanta - '''Katmandu, to stolica Nepalu. '''Geoff - '''A jakie będzie zadanie ? '''Samanta - '''Na pewno sądzicie, że wejście na Mount Everest, ale mam inne zadanie. Jako, że została was tylko trójka, nie będzie ceremonii eliminacji. '''Mike - '''Już się boję. '''Samanta - '''Zadanie jest jedno, ale trudne. '''Dakota - '''Chyba dzisiaj odpadnę. '''Samanta - '''Dzisiaj będzie trekking. '''Geoff - '''No nie. '''Mike - '''Ale może być fajnie. '''Dakota - '''Czy ktoś mi powie o co chodzi ? '''Samanta - '''Trekking to po prostu wyprawa w trudnych warunkach terenowych i klimatycznych. '''Dakota - '''Tylko nie to. '''Samanta - '''Takie prawdziwe nepalskie trekkingi trwają minimum 2 tygodnie. '''Geoff - '''To są żarty ? '''Samanta - '''Ale wasz trekking potrwa 2 dni. '''Mike - '''Super. '''Dakota - '''Jak ty się możesz z tego cieszyć ? '''Samanta - '''I powiem jeszcze jedno, ten odcinek potrwa przez 2 odcinki. '''Geoff - '''Chwila, to znaczy, że..... '''Samanta - '''Tak, witajcie w finale. '''Dakota - '''Chociaż to jest dobre '''Samanta - '''Ten program wygra ta osoba, która to wszystko wytrwa. '''Mike - '''Już sobie wyobrażam jak to wygram. '''Samanta - '''Przed wami już brak ceremonii eliminacji........finał czas zacząć ! '''Geoff - '''A gdzie wo gule mamy iść ? '''Samanta - '''Z wami to jak z dziećmi. Trekking a zakończycie w wiosce Nagarkot. (nazwa prawdziwa) '''Dakota - '''A gdzie to jest ? '''Samanta - '''No dobra, macie mapy. Tylko się nie zgubcie. ''I dała im mapy. 'Mike - '''Idziemy z tego miejsca ? '''Samanta - '''Prawie bym zapomniała, wycieczkę zaczynacie w wiosce Sundarijal, macie ją na mapie. Możecie się do niej dostać autobusem lub czymś innym. Każdemu z was daje po kilkanaście rupii nepalskich, na na przykład hotel. Jedzenie sobie sami znajdziecie, bo wam na pewno nie starczy. Po drugie daje każdemu z was jeszcze latarki, na pewno się przydadzą. ''Daje każdemu po latarce. 'Samanta - '''No to tyle.......trekking czas zacząć....... ''Wszyscy się rozeszli oprócz Dakoty, która stała ciągle w miejscu. 'Samanta - '''Czemu nie idziesz ? '''Dakota - '''To ja mam iść ? '''Samanta - '''Tak. Niech zgadnę, nie wiesz gdzie masz iść ? '''Dakota - '''Ta mapa nie jest dokładna. A po drugie jest w środku jakiegoś brudnego i, starego miasta. '''Samanta - '''Jesteś w stolicy Nepalu, Katmandu. Już to mówiłam. '''Dakota - '''To jest stolica ? '''Samanta - '''Wydaję mi się, że dzisiaj odpadniesz. Nawet do połowy drogi nie dotrwasz. '''Dakota - '''Dotrwam ! '''Samanta - '''To lepiej się śpiesz, jeśli chcesz wygrać ten program. I pamiętaj w każdej chwili, możesz zrezygnować. '''Dakota - '''Do widzenia, bo możemy się już nie spotkać. ''I poszła w poszukiwaniach jakiegoś środku lokomocji. U Geoffa 'Geoff - '(do siebie) No ładnie, jestem w środku tego miasta i nie wiem czym pojechać. Geoff rozgląda się po całym mieście, aż nagle zauważa: 'Geoff - '''Autobus ! '''Mike - '''Autobus ! '''Geoff - '''Ja go pierwszy znalazłem. '''Mike - '''Możemy nim razem pojechać, w końcu oboje jedziemy do Sunadrijalu. '''Geoff - '''No...dobra, ale bez żadnych numerów. '''Mike - '''Masz to jak w banku. '''Samanta - '(przez głośnik, który każdy ma zamocowany na ubraniu) Uwaga, pierwszy dzień waszego treku zakończycie w wiosce Chisapani. To tyle miłego dnia. 'Geoff - '''No chociaż, wiemy gdzie mamy jechać. ''I oboje wchodzą do autobusu. U Dakoty 'Dakota - '(do siebie) W tym brudnym mieście, nie ma już żadnych pojazdów ? Rozgląda się, aż zauważa: 'Dakota - '(do siebie) Autobus ! Chwila, tam jest Geoff i Mike........., o limuzyna ! Dakota podchodzi do limuzyny. 'Dakota - '''Dokąd pan jedzie ? '''Pan - '''Do Indii, a ty gdzie dziecko ? '''Dakota - '''Po pierwsze, nie jestem dziecko, a po drugie, może pan mnie podwieźć do Sundarijalu ? To, jest taka mała wioska. '''Pan - '''Panienko, nie mogę mam ważną wyprawę, a..... '''Dakota - '''A kim pan wo gule jest ? '''Pan - '''Jak zauważyłem mówisz po angielsku, więc mnie nie znasz ? Jestem prezydentem Nepalu. '''Dakota - '''Mój tata, i tak by cię przekupił. '''Pan - '''No dobra, wsiadaj na tyły. '''Dakota - '''Dziękuję. ''Dakota wsiada do limuzyny i jedzie do Sundarijalu. U Mikea i Geoffa 'Geoff - '''My już jedziemy ponad 30 minut, i ciągle w kółko, ten autobus na pewno jedzie do Sundarijalu ? '''Mike - '''Na rozkładzie jazdy pisało, że tak, w końcu nie na darmo daliśmy mu rupie nepalskie. '''Geoff - '''W przeliczeniu na nasze pieniądze to jest 90 groszy, więc nie mamy co stracić, a i tak Dakota, na pewno jeszcze nie wyruszyła. '''Mike - '''No, ale ta jazda powinna trwać 45 minut, a my tu już jeździmy 40 minut, i nawet nie wyruszyliśmy z Katmandu. '''Geoff - '''Może jest korek ? ''Nagle autobus się zatrzymuje, a do autobusu wsiada co najmniej 10 osób. 'Mike - '''Czy oni..... ? ''Ludzie siadają na kolanach Geoffa, Mikea i innych ludzi w autobusie. 'Geoff - '''Ta pani siedzi na mnie ! '''Mike - '''A mi zaczyna być gorąco. '''Geoff - '''Czemu ? '''Mike - '''Siedzi na mnie 80-kilowy spocony gościu. '''Geoff - '''A niech cię Nepal !! ''U Dakoty 'Prezydent Nepalu - '''A dlaczego, wo gule jedziesz do Sundarijalu ? Przecież to jest wioska. '''Dakota - '''Tam zaczynam 2-dniowy trekking. '''Prezydent Nepalu - '''Ty, taka różowa panienka ? '''Dakota - '''Nie taka różowa........, kiedy będziemy na miejscu ? '''Prezydent Nepalu - '''Spokojnie, jedziemy dopiero 10 minut. '''Dakota - '''To ile jeszcze ? '''Prezydent Nepalu - '''Około 35 minut. '''Dakota - '''Nie lubię cię. ''U Geoffa i Mikea 'Mike - '''Jaki ten autobus jest brzydki. '''Geoff - '''Gorsze warunki, w tym autobusie jest 200% ludzi. '''Mike - '''No ale zobacz, co jest na oknach, jakieś śmieszne frędzelki z lat 70-tych. '''Geoff - '''Może to jest w tym kraju modne ? '''Mike - '''Nie no nie wytrzymam, jedziemy już ponad 1 godzinę. A i tak ciągle w kółko. '''Geoff - '''I tak będziemy pierwsi, Dakota przecież jeszcze siedzi w Katmandu. '''Mike - '''Tak samo jak my. ''Wtedy odzywa się głos Samanty, z głośników. 'Samanta - '''Jakbyście chcieli wiedzieć, widzę was na moim monitorze. Po pierwsze chłopaki, Dakota właśnie jedzie do Sundarijalu limuzyną i zostało jej około 25 minut jazdy. A wy w tym autobusie, będziecie około......2 godzin. '''Mike - '''Ten kierowca oszalał, mamy jeszcze jechać, 1 godzinę w kółko ? '''Geoff - '''Może chce, zarobić w końcu jak się ma tylu ludzi w autobusie, to co się dziwić. '''Samanta - '''A ode mnie to tyle, ciao ! ''I wyłącza się. U Dakoty 'Dakota - '''Kiedy dojedziemy ?! '''Prezydent Nepalu - '''Dziewczynko, nie denerwuj się mamy jeszcze co najmniej 20 minut jazdy..... '''Dakota - '''Po pierwsze nie jestem dziewczynką, po drugie.... '''Prezydent Nepalu - '''To kim ty jesteś ? '''Dakota - '''Mam ciebie dość.......do widzenia, samochód STOP ! ''Nagle limuzyna zatrzymuje się. 'Dakota - '''Do nie do zobaczenia. ''I Dakota wysiada z limuzyny. 'Prezydent Nepalu - '''Jak chcesz.. ''Prezydent zamyka drzwi i odjeżdża. 'Prezydent Nepalu - '(po cicho) Jak się dała łatwo nabrać.....kierowca, do Indii, proszę ! U Geoffa i Mikea 'Geoff - 'Żyjesz tam ? 'Mike - '''Czemu ten pan nie wysiada ? On jest ciężki. '''Geoff - '''Na mnie siedzi kobieta. '''Mike - '''Ty to masz szczęście. '''Geoff - '''Chociaż przyznam, ten kierowca jest chory ! Jak można tyle jeździć po jednym mieście ? '''Mike - '''Jakbym mógł to bym wstał i wysiadł. '''Geoff - '''Ja mogę. ''Geoff prosi po angielsku kobietę żeby z niego zeszła ona schodzi, a Geoff wychodzi z autobusu. 'Geoff - '''Do widzenia Mike, każdy radzi sobie sam. (po angielsku) Panie kierowco, chcę wysiąść. '''Kierowca - '(po angielsku) Dobra, ale pieniędzy ci nie oddam. Autobus się zatrzymuje, a Geoff z niego wysiada. 'Mike - '(do siebie) A to z niego przyjaciel.........dlaczego ja nie znam angielskiego ? U Dakoty 'Dakota - '(do siebie) Stary, podstępny nieprzyjacielski drań. Wtedy ktoś prawie by ją potrącił. 'Pan - '(po nepalsku) Uważaj, jak idziesz !! 'Dakota - '''Sam uważaj !......Zaczekaj !.........STOP !! ''Wtedy samochód energicznie się zatrzymuje i wpada do ogromnej przepaści. 'Dakota -' To nie moja wina. I idzie w stronę Sunadrijalu, aż nagle zauważa kolejne auto. 'Dakota - '''STOP ! ''Samochód się zatrzymuje na środku ulicy, następnie Dakota wchodzi do samochodu i mówi: 'Dakota - '''Zna pan mój język ? ''Pan wyrzuca ją z auta i jedzie dalej. 'Dakota - '''No ładnie, to się nachodzę. ''U Geoffa 'Geoff - '(do siebie) No ładnie, i co ja mam teraz zrobić.....może kolejny autobus nie będzie taki zły jak tamten. Geoff zauważa autobus i wchodzi do niego, daje kierowcy swoje ostatnie rupie nepalskie i wchodzi do autobusu. 'Geoff - '(do siebie) Na szczęście są jeszcze wolne miejsca. I siada. U Mikea 'Mike - '(do siebie) Najlepsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że chociaż poszedł, nie będzie mi już tyle gadał. Oburzony patrzy przez okno, a tam zauważa znak ''Sundarijal - 45 minut.'' 'Mike - '(do siebie) Juhu, na reszcie wyjechaliśmy z Katmandu ! Wtedy zauważa przez okno inny autobus w którym siedzi Geoff. 'Mike - '(do siebie) Po prostu super, że też jego autobus nie czekał 1h 30 minut U Dakoty Dakota ciągle próbuje zatrzymać jakiekolwiek auto, ale bezskutecznie. 'Dakota - '''Proszę, zatrzymajcie się...........proszę. ''Mówi tak z jeszcze 5 minut, aż nagle zatrzymuje się pewien samochód. 'Pani - '(po angielsku) Hej, masz pieniądze ? 'Dakota - '''Yyyy......tak, ale to miało być na hotel. '''Pani - '''Podwieźć cię, gdzieś ? '''Dakota - '''Tak, do..... '''Pani - '''To najpierw daj mi pieniądze. ''Dakota chwilę się zastanawia, po krótkim czasie daje pieniądze pani. 'Pani - '''Wskakuj na tyły. ''Dakota wsiada. 'Pani - '''To dokąd jedziemy ? '''Dakota - '''Do Sundarijalu. '''Pani - '''No to wioooo..... ''I szybko ruszyli. U Geoffa 'Geoff - '(do siebie) Już to czuję.....finał mam na bank. Wtedy widzi przez okno autobusu Mikea. 'Geoff - '''Jako on....ty.... ''Mike również go zauważył. 'Mike - '''No to zaczyna się ostra walka. ''U Dakoty 'Dakota - '''Yyyy.....przepraszam, ale kiedy będziemy na miejscu. A po drugie śmierdzi tutaj. '''Pani - '''Za jakieś 15 minut, a po drugie......jesteś bogata ? '''Dakota - '''Może......, a co ? '''Pani - '''Masz więcej pieniędzy ? Mogłybyśmy szybciej dojechać. '''Dakota - '''Przy sobie nie mam. Wszystkie pieniądze dałam pani. '''Pani - '''No cóż...... '''Dakota - '''Pani jest z Nepalu ? '''Pani - '''Oj dziecko, daj mi już spokój. '''Dakota - '''Nie jestem dzieckiem, jestem nastolatką. '''Pani - '''Dobra, dobra. 10 minut i mam cię z głowy. ''U Mikea Mike w tym czasie ogląda książkę, która leżała w autobusie. 'Mike - '(do siebie) Mogę się założyć, że Geoff mi zazdrości. W końcu mam książkę. Geoff wo gule nie zwraca uwagi na Mikea, ponieważ też czyta książkę. W sumie to ogląda tylko obrazki. 'Geoff - '(do siebie) Jedyna frajda w tym autobusie. Wtedy odzywa się Samanta, z głośników. 'Samanta - '''Uwaga, moi półfinaliści. Komunikat dla chłopaków. Dakocie zostało do przebycia niecałe 5 minut, a wam ponad 35 minut. Śpieszcie się. '''Geoff - 'Że co ?! Dakota jest przede mną ? 'Mike - '''No to ładnie. '''Samanta - '''Ode mnie, to tyle. Miłej drogi. ''I wyłącza się. U Dakoty 'Dakota - '''Kiedy koniec ? '''Pani - '''Dziecko, spokojnie przecież to nie jest tak hop siup. '''Dakota - '''Czyli, że.....za chwilę będziemy ? '''Pani - '''Tak....tak. '''Dakota - '''Zwierzę ! '''Pani - '''Gdzie ? ''Kobieta przejechała zwierzę. 'Pani - '''Aaaaa to ! Wyliże się z tego. '''Dakota - '''Jesteś potworem. '''Pani - '''Ja też mam ciebie dość.....o, jesteśmy na miejscu....wysiadaj. '''Dakota - '''I tak jesteś potworem, jak można potrącić zwierzę ? ''Dakota wysiada z samochodu. 'Pani - '''Ludzie drodzy....., a spadaj ! ''I odjechała. 'Dakota - '(do siebie) No i ładnie, zanim dojdę do Chisapani czeka mnie ponad kilometr w górę. To się, źle skończy. U Mikea i Geoffa Oboje porozumiewają się między sobą za pomocą kartek, które pokazują sobie w oknie. 'Mike - '''Ciekawe ile jeszcze zostało ? ''Pokazuje wiadomość na szybie. 'Geoff - '''A skąd ja mam wiedzieć ? ''Pisze - 'Około 20 minut'. 'Mike - '''To mało. ''Pisze na kartce - 'Ciekawe jaki będzie trekking' ? Piszą tak, aż do momentu kiedy dojechali na miejsce. U Dakoty 'Dakota - '(do siebie) Jestem już wymęczona......chociaż przyznam....niezłe widoki. I ma rację....widok gór o tej porze jest wprost nizeiemski. 'Dakota - '(do siebie) Najgorsze jest to, że muszę tyle iść.....moje nogi już nie wytrzymują. Dakota idzie wolno, ale daje sobie radę. U Mikea i Geoffa Oni dojechali wreszcie na miejsce. Właśnie wychodzą z autobusu. 'Geoff - '''Yyyyy......Mike....będziemy znowu ekipą ? '''Mike - '''Po tym jak mnie wykiwałeś ? '''Geoff - '''Wiem, wiem. To nie było fer. '''Mike - '''No dobra....zgadzam się, ale to już ostatni raz. '''Geoff - '''No dobra.....jesteśmy w jakiejś w wiosce, na samym środku odludzia, gdzie idziemy ? '''Mike - '''Jakbyś się bardziej rozejrzył to tu jest znak, czyli idziemy w prawo. '''Geoff - '''Po prostu super, jakbyśmy szli w pionie. '''Mike - '''Nie narzekaj będzie fajnie. ''U Dakoty O dziwo ona daje jeszcze sobie radę, idzie chociaż droga jest stroma i męcząca. 'Dakota - '(do siebie) Nie no nie wytrzymuję.......yhy.....yhy...finał tak blisko. Wtedy podchodzi do niej mały, czarny piesek. 'Dakota - '''Ooo, jakiś ty słodki.....będziesz ze mną szedł ? ''Pies nie zwraca na nią uwagi tylko idzie ciągle prosto. 'Dakota - '''To chyba znaczyło tak......nazwę cię......Bu bu. Tak to jest odpowiednie imię. ''I idą razem, a Dakota ciągle o nim opowiada. Jakieś kilkanaście minut za Dakotą, wolnym tempem idą Geoff i Mike. 'Geoff - '''O, matko ! '''Mike - '''A ty co ? '''Geoff - '''Bo wiesz....mam lęk wysokości. '''Mike - '''Na serio ? '''Geoff - '''Tak.... '''Mike - '''Po prostu nie patrz się do tyłu, w prawo.... '''Geoff - '''Poradzę sobie... '''Mike - '''No i dobrze....chodź prędzej, bo chcę jeszcze dogonić Dakotę. '''Geoff - '''Po co ? Przecież jeśli wytrwamy to i tak będziemy w finale. '''Mike - '''No ale go nie wygramy. '''Geoff - '''To ja będę szedł z tyłu. '''Mike - '''Jeśli chcesz przegrać to.....pa. ''I biegnie. 'Geoff - '''No dobra, zaczekaj. ''I również biegnie. U Dakoty 'Dakota - '''Hej, Bu bu. Gdzie biegniesz ? ''Bu bu biegnie w stronę pobliskiego wodospadu. 'Dakota - '''Aha ! Chcesz się napić. Dobra, masz swoje 5 minut. Poczekam. ''Bu bu pije jakieś 10 minut, Dakota zaczyna się denerwować. 'Dakota - '''Piesku ! Chodź, bo tamci nas doganiają. ''Bu bu nic sobie z tego nie robi i pije dalej. 'Dakota - '''Piesku błagam, chodź ! Bu bu !! ''Bierze psa na ręce.i idzie dalej. 'Dakota - '''Fuj pachniesz jak zdechły szczur. ''I kładzie go na ziemię. 'Dakota - '''Ohhh, przed nami daleka droga. ''U Geoffa i Mikea 'Geoff - '''Zobacz ! Jakś wioska. '''Mike - '''To jest Chisapani ? '''Geoff - '''Nie to coś mniejszego. A po drugie do Chisapani mamy dojść wieczorem, więc jeszcze trochę jest. '''Mike - '''Masz latarkę ? '''Geoff - '''Tak. Przyda się. '''Mike - '''Zobacz.... jakie biedne domy. '''Geoff - '''I biedne dzieci. '''Mike - '''Szkoda ich. '''Geoff - '''Tak...,a po drugie gdzie jest Dakota, może coś jej się stało ? Przecież powinniśmy ją już dawno widzieć. '''Mike - '''Nie bój żaby....poradzi sobie. ''U Dakoty 'Dakota - '''Och, Bu bu. Prawda, że widoki są nie ztej ziemi ? ''Bu bu idzie dalej. I nie słucha co mówi Dakota. 'Dakota -' Mógłbyś mnie chociaż raz posłuchać ? Pies nie zwraca na nią uwagi. 'Dakota - '''Oj piesku, robi się już powoli ciemno, a Chisapani nie widać. ''Bu bu skręcił nagle w inna drogę. 'Dakota - '''Yyyy.....piesku gdzie idziesz ? ''Bu bu poszedł do pewnego domu. 'Dakota - '''Czyli, że.....masz właściciela ? Nie lubię cię. ''I idzie dalej, włączając latarkę. U Mikea i Geoffa 'Geoff - '''Zaczynam się bać. '''Mike - '''Czemu ? '''Geoff - '''Przybywają deszczowe chmury. '''Mike - '''Z takich nic nie popada. '''Geoff - '''Oby. ''Wtedy wchodzą w głęboki kanion na niebie nie ma księżyca i jest kompletnie ciemno. 'Geoff - '''My tu mamy na pewno iść ? '''Mike - '''Tak, tu się idzie do Chisapani. ''Wtedy na drodze kogoś słyszą. 'Geoff - '''Co to jest ?! '''Mike - '''Nie wiem, masz latarkę ? '''Geoff - '''Poczekaj sprawdzę.... ''Geoff szuka latarki w swoim plecaku. 'Geoff - '''U mnie nie ma. Chyba ją zgubiłem. '''Mike - '''A moja nie działa. ''Wtedy słyszą dziwne dźwięki. 'Geoff - '''Co to jest ?! '''Mike - '''Ty się boisz ? '''Geoff - '''Coś tam świeci. '''Mike - '''Sceny jak z horroru. '''Geoff - '''Nie no nie wytrzymam. Mam dosyć tego programu. Dalej nie idę. '''Mike - '''Co ? ''Wtedy przychodzi do nich Samanta z latarką. 'Samanta - '''Dobry wieczór zawodnicy. '''Mike - '''To ty tak świeciłaś ? '''Samanta - '''Nie nie wiem. ''Wtedy przychodzi Dakota. 'Dakota - '''Co się tu dzieje ? O, cześć Samanta. '''Samanta - '''Geoff, poddajesz się ? '''Geoff - '''Tak....nie nawidzę tego show. '''Samanta - '''Mam dla ciebie złą wiadomość, w tym odcinku nie wytrwałeś do końca jak inni, czyli ODPADASZ. '''Geoff - '''No cóż miło było. '''Samanta - '''Ale nie martw się zająłeś trzecie miejsce w tym programie. '''Geoff - '''To dobrze. '''Samanta - '''A co do was....Mike, Dakota. Witam w finale Świata Totalnej Porażki ! Te zadanie się jeszcze nie skończyło, ten kto jako pierwszy przyjdzie do Nagarkotu. Wygra cały ten show. Więc powodzenia. Was tu zostawiam. Bo ten odcinek się już skończył. Dalsze emocje w kolejnym. Więc zapraszam ! A ty Geoff, chodź ze mną podwiozę cię moim helikopterem. '''Geoff - '''Ok. ''I poszli. 'Mike - '''Na reszcie finał ! '''Dakota - '''I zobaczysz, że ja to wygram. ''Koniec !! Zapraszam do komentowania odcinka. Kategoria:Odcinki Świata Totalnej Porażki